


Losers double penetration fic

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [27]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers double penetration fic

**Author's Note:**

> Started for kink_bingo... like a lot of things. :)

He thinks maybe his feelings should be hurt; it's just that, if two guys are going to argue about who gets which hole, he'd kind of like to think his ass actually gives his mouth some competition.

"Come on," Pooch says, "you got to fuck his mouth last time. It's my turn."

Cougar doesn't say anything, just stays stubbornly in front of Jensen, his hands on Jensen's wrists. Cougar's spent time admiring his ass, he's laid Jensen out and bitten every inch of it, made Jensen writhe until he rubbed off against the sheets, and then finally fucked him boneless, so he knows that's not the problem. 

Pooch isn't really an ass man, except for Jolene's ass, and Jensen and Cougar have a bet as to whether or not Pooch will get up the courage to ask her out or not. Jensen says no way, that Pooch is a lost cause, but Cougar just gives that little shake of his head like he knows something Jensen doesn't. Jensen hates that head shake, moreso because Cougar always seems to be right.

"Pooch is right," Jensen says, trying to get this shit moving along, because he doesn't really feel like arguing all night. "Or someone else could be in the middle for a change," he adds, because he knows Pooch won't take it up the ass and Cougar won't admit to doing it in front of Pooch. 

"Fine," Cougar snaps, turning Jensen around and kicking at the back of his left knee. Jensen goes down, smoothly for all that, and leans forward to put his mouth on Pooch's fly, mouthing his erection through his jeans. Pooch puts a hand on his head, and Jensen's eyes close automatically.


End file.
